Rise Above
by 05revillc
Summary: my story which is true


This is my story to life and I hope you enjoy reading

Born on the 6th February 1994 at Sandwell general hospital in a place called west brom which is situated in England, When I was born I weighed 2.99kg and was 46cm in length head circumference was 34.5cm.

Sam and Jim that's my real parents couldn't wait to take me home as I was their first child but when they did get me home they struggled to look after me as they had no experience with children they just wouldn't know what to do in difficult situations they would always worry just in case I ever got hurt by anything or anyone in that matter. As I did get older unfortunately my parents found it hard letting me reach my milestones this affected me growing up in life which really played its cause in life.

Sam who was my real mom at the time had learning difficulties and led her to have compulsive tendencies, which means she worries an awful lot about everything including looking after me. When I was 15 months old my sister Josephine was born, when she was around six months old she got rushed in to hospital suffering from a seizure. As she became older my parents struggled to also care for not only me but her as well. Even though at the time I was only 15 months old my parents would massively rely on me to look after her as they simply couldn't cope and didn't know what to do.

Even though my parents struggled looking after me Chris and Josephine they unfortunately went on to having my brothers James, Jason, Marcus, and Matthew. They found it extremely difficult to cope and in November 2001 social services became very aware of how my parents were finding family life hard to cope with, at this point my mom was pregnant once again with new brother Christian which was her seventh child.

I guess they didn't realise what they got themselves in to at this stage or even know how to raise children and be parents, with now seven of us to look after mom and dad simply couldn't function and became more stressed so every day they would send me to school breakfast club very early to make sure I had eaten as they would worry and couldn't feed me at home due to stress.  
During my early school life I was very quiet and would be constantly looking for my other brothers who attended my school, I became worried just like my mom and felt it was my job to make sure my brothers were safe and not getting hurt this put a massive amount of stress and pressure on my life as I got older. During this time Sam and Jim were working with professionals to try to help them manage family life.

Social services became more concerned and carried out many assessments and Sam and Jim worked very hard to keep the family together, that's when it was decided we all was removed and taken in to foster care. I went on to living with Mr and Mrs darnel in 29 Chester rise and was there until the 28/12/06, that's when I got moved and went on to live with somebody called Alaina Hunt at hillside avenue.

I struggled adapting to new families and just simply couldn't settle so I became a problem and once again got moved to a completely different place very far away. This is when I went on to living with Mr and Mrs Robinson in a place called Shrewsbury, I became settled and enjoyed living there and did lots of activities such as drama and musical theater. I started making friends which raised my confidence to go out and ride my bike with my new friends. Unfortunately as this placement did get a lot better and I was settled there were still problems with me developing and became a big issue this led me to move once again and I went on to living with Mr and Mrs Fletcher who also lived in Shrewsbury.

I spent a good 6 years with Mr and Mrs Fletcher and this was the only real time anybody understood me and really wanted to help me develop, they took me in as one of their own children and cared very much unlike every other person I lived with. I can strongly say they knew how difficult my background was and didn't judge me or expect anything to be easy with me being in their home, all I'm going to say is if it wasn't for who I now call Mom and Dad I would not have come out the other end in to the strong young man I currently am now. There were a lot of ups and downs at the early stages were I did have behavioral out bursts but again they never gave up looking after me as they understood my pain and suffering in life but they still helped me an awful lot and boy was it a tough time. As I was in my teen years I got diagnosed with some learning disabilities including high anxiety and that really gave us the answers as to why I use to have outbursts with my behavior I really did worry a lot in life and that came from my early life background. 


End file.
